Perhaps His Bite IS Worse Than His Bark
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Inuyasha comes through the well and has his instincts take over when he catches the scent. What caused him to react instinctively and what will Kagome do when she gets home? rated M for innuendo.


**Perhaps his Bite IS Worse than his Bark. . .**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful Goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

**Perhaps his Bite IS Worse than his Bark. . .**

**  
**

Inuyasha eased his still aching body from the Well house late that afternoon huffing under his breath about 'evil baka bitches' and 'damned subjugation beads'. It wasn't His fault that _**SHE**_was naked when he saw her. . . after all_**HE**_ was the one who announced he wanted to soak in the hot spring. _**SHE**_ had fair warning where _he_ was heading! And what does she do??!! Why she races ahead of him so she could get in there first before him.

_Damn that wench! _

Kagome nearly deafened him with her screech when he entered the clearing of the hot spring and she was just stepping out of the water. He didn't get a chance to open his mouth before she started laying into him with the osuwaris.

Reflecting back now as he made his way to Kagome's bedroom window, Inuyasha thought perhaps it was best that he didn't open his mouth this time. He sighed then huffed, nothing has been going his way at all the past couple of days.

So busy into his musings that Inuyasha that he missed the fact that Kagome and her family were not home.

Leaping effortlessly up to Kagome's open window he glanced cautiously inside he did not want another sit fired at him. His ears pricked forward as he took in her hours' old scent. Damn, the wench wasn't even home to make her miserable about sitting him!! How was he going to guilt her into doing a 'mah-sage' like he happened to witness Kagome give Sango one day after a hard battle?! Thankfully, the stupid lecherous monk was still knocked out from both Sango's fist and the venom from the spider youkai pieces he sucked up into the Kazanaa. Everyone was shocked at first when Sango used her fist this time instead of her hand or Hiraikotsu but shrugged it off when they remembered the fact that Miroku had groped Sango mercilessly that whole day.

He entered her room and stood in the middle of the floor and closed his eyes breathing deeply her sweet scent. Everything here spoke to him of Kagome. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips, _Kagome_; just thinking of her brought a sense of well being. Not even Kikyou gave him such a completeness to him. Kagome's scent, even old, was still so calming, a soothing balm to an aching soul . . . it was simply 'home' to him.

He didn't know what to name the feelings that he got when he was around Kagome. His heart would beat faster, he even felt like prancing like a small pup around her legs . . **THIS** he ruthlessly beat away while blushing furiously!!

He was a demon and Demons **DO NOT PRANCE!!!!**

He knew that he was selfish . . . that he needed her with him, like he needed the Tessaiga. He yearned for her presence, her aura, her light, and her love like he yearned for the precious Ramen she brought for him from her time.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Perhaps one day after all this is over with Naraku and Kikyou avenged he will be able to open up to Kagome, his ears drooping at the thought of the long wait.

_One day Kagome, one day. Please don't give up on me. Please don't leave me alone. . . I couldn't survive if you left me alone. . .__ I think I would die . . . without you by my side._

Then a new scent tickled his senses . . . It was musky with earthy tones and hints of outdoors and fields of grasses like that found on an animal yet there was no animals in her room. It also smelled of death, not recent, but very old and faint. It called out to him, taunting him, caressing him . . . Triggering some long buried and deeply ingrained instinct to come to the forth. A memory of a forgotten time in his past when he was much, much smaller. . .

_I'm here. . . Come to me . . . I need you . . . _

He focused his sharp hanyou senses on it, ears pricked up and forward, eyes sharp and searching, nose sniffing. With skills born from years of fighting and surviving, he swiftly located where the new scent that wrapped him up in a cocoon of seduction was coming from.

_I'm here. . . Come to me . . . I need you . . . _

_Please . . . ohhh . . . I need you . . . to feel you . . _

There on the floor at the foot of Kagome's soft (and to Inuyasha - sweet smelling) bed was two new objects. They looked similar to those 'shoo-ooze' that she always wore on her feet only these were different. They looked bigger and slightly taller. Brown and tan in colour with longer ties.

_Please . . . ohhh . . . I need you . . . to feel you .__ . . Come to me . . . _

Inuyasha stared hard at these shoes the long forgotten instinctual desires coming in strong waves and he could feel his mouth to water. His lips began twitching and a small rumbling growl gathered in his chest. His silvery dog-ears jerking with anticipation along with his clawed hands. There was something about these shoes resting so innocently and seductively by Kagome's bed. It called out to the deeply ingrained instincts that Inu's all had – to defeat the threatening foe. Wrapping his mind in an odd fog with its devious and tormenting musky earthy scent.

Inuyasha dropped into a battle stance and . . . POUNCED!!

Once Inuyasha launched himself at his acquired target, he unconsciously let out a quick series of challenging/warning barks. He straddles the sweet and horrid tantalizing hikers hovering menacingly over them asserting his dominance.

**: Me Alpha! My territory! My domain! ****My female!! Leave:**

But, no, these new shoes chose to ignore the warning given to them and flee the area or to submit by showing their bellies to him in deference of his position of Alpha.

How dare they ignore him!! They are a threat!! They could harm Kagome!!

Hopping back still on all fours, he barked again at the offending but sooo sweetly seductive hikers warning them one last time. Telling them, he meant business!

Growling loudly now and aggressively, Inuyasha crouched down lower preparing himself for a battle to the death. Ears laying back so tight to his head they disappeared into his silvery mane. Fangs bared fully, clawed fingers twitching and leaving ten tiny holes in Kagome's flooring.

He bunched his muscles and attacked; fangs burying deeply into the side of the closest hiker he growled louder. Planting his hands firmly against the floor and digging claws in for a secure grip, he braced his feet on the ground behind him. In a low crouching squat, he started shaking his head from side to side. Silver hair appearing to be suspended in the air defying gravity from the speed in which he shook that hiker. He delighted in hearing the leather ripping and stretching and issued a triumphant snarling-growl-bark mix. He was oblivious to the spit that also flew from his jaws and coated his fangs and hapless hiker.

Inuyasha would pause, dropping the now torn and slobbered hiker onto the floor to bark at it again. Having the hiker in his mouth feeling the smooth yet rough texture of the leather and breathing deeply the intoxicating, drugging scent of the hiker had completely clouded his mind.

Part of his makeup was thoroughly enjoying the primal destruction he would put this enemy through while part of his mind that was lost in the fog whispered barely discernable words of 'Kagome is gonna sit you into Hell.' and 'Get away while you can.' But he ignored it, instead focusing on the opponent before him.

He clamped his hands on the hiker pinning it down hard, he snarled and swiftly bit down onto the soft leather and jerked his head back up. Smirking when he heard and felt the satisfying tearing RRRIIIPPP of the leather - a large strip of leather hanging from his fangs before starting the whole process all over again.

Too bad Inuyasha was so engrossed by the destruction of the hated threat and the drugging effects of the leathers' scent that he completely missed hearing a happy Kagome coming up the shrine stairs singing a bouncy little tune about Inuyasha and love.

She was feeling great!! She had just been told she passed a test that she had thought for sure she would fail. She had admitted to herself that she had been in the wrong when she sat Inuyasha and thought of a great way to make it up to him. She wouldn't say osuwari for three days and bring him extra Ramen and favourite kind of potato chips. She taken her allowance and bought a brand new pair of awesome hikers that were sponsored by rock climbers and other extreme athletes. She couldn't wait to try them out. It would save her school shoes some wear and tear.

Entering the house she took her shoes off and sighed loudly thinking about a long luxurious soak in the tub before heading back out again home. Kagome stopped and gasped. Did she just think that!? Yes, yes she did. . . When did she think the Feudal era as her home now and her time as home away from home?

_About the same time you realized how much you love Inuyasha_, a small wise part of her mind whispered back.

Hearing a strange noise not unlike a large animal growling, Kagome paused in heading up the stairs to floor with her room. It sounded so very big and dangerous. She was starting to get nervous.

What is in the house!?! How did it get in?!? And does it have rabies!!!? Were a few of the thoughts running in her head. Kagome stealthily backed up and went into the kitchen grabbing the broom and went back to the stairs. She was Miko for goodness, sakes! The protector of the Shikon no Tama. She has faced down demons, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and dealt with Inuyasha on a daily basis. Not mention all the times Koga came around. She was braver than this!! Yet she still trembled at the unknown. The noises steadily grew louder and coming closer together.

_Oh Kami, WHAT is it??!_

Clutching the broom tighter, she edged her way slowly up the stairs. The awful noises seemed to be coming from only one room. . . Her bedroom. . .

Her heart in her throat, Kagome tightened her grip even more on the broom and silently snuck up to her bedroom door. It was opened by a small sliver. The snarling, the growling and the ripping noises! Sweet Kami!! She swallowed a large lump in her throat, tears prickling the back of her eyes and prayed with everything that she would not see something horrible in her room.

Kagome threw open the door and leapt into her room and came to a complete screeching halt both in motion and thoughts.

There crouched on all fours with his back to her was her beloved Hanyou. His beautiful silver hair flying around as he shook his head vigorously . . . somethin in his mouth and it was HE who was making those awful and frightening noises.

Inuyasha was almost finished in his battle of the hiker when a new scent hit his nose. The smell of lavender, roses, raspberries and a sweet personal scent that was all Kagome's. His growling promptly stopped as did his head shaking. Hiker still tightly clamped in his jaws. Slowly the fog started to lift and logical thought seeped back into his brain. His ears slowly righted themselves and swivelled tuning into Kagome's breathing and heart beat.

_Oh. . . ShIT!! I'm dead!!_

Inuyasha slowly turned his head around thinking bemusedly that maybe it isn't really Kagome behind him after all. His golden eyes saw first Kagome's white sock clad legs, then moving his gaze up slowly her small green school skirt. . . _hmmmm the folds look extra sharp today. . . _then to her white sailor long sleeved green trim top and nice breasts. _Now is not the time for that, Inuyasha. . . _

Finally his eyes reached up to her pale face and wide blue/grey eyes.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as Inuyasha turned slowly around and lifted himself into a sitting position that he had her hiker in his mouth. . . No, he had what **USED** to be her Hiker, her Brand New hiker in his mouth. A string of drool ran from one fang embedded onto the now destroyed hiker. The leather was glistening and covered in rips, tears and puncture marks. It looked as if someone had put a bomb into her hiker and it exploded.

Inuyasha and Kagome just continued to stare at one another - blue eyes into golden eyes. Inuyasha's ears went from focusing in on Kagome to droop slowly to the sides, a low barely audible whimper sounded from Inuyasha's throat. How was he going to get himself out of this mess **THIS** time. . .

And they still stared, not moving, not making any sounds.

At least Kagome wasn't making any sounds; Inuyasha was still issuing the occasional whimper, stretched his neck slightly outwards to bare a slight flash of skin and blinked several times then looking away.

If Kagome had read any dog behaviour books or spoken to any dog breeder. . . she might have known that Inuyasha was apologizing to her and showing some submissive traits.

But she hadn't and she didn't. . .

Then a piece of soggy leather that had been precariously dangling by a thread fell. A set of blue eyes followed the piece of leather as it made its leisurely way to her floor where she took in dents (or were they holes?) in her floor made by claws. The other pieces of soggy hiker leather . . .

Blue eyes looked up again and caught and held golden eyes as they turned back to her. Kagome's pale face was rapidly progressing through an amazing array or reds and purple hues. The scent of her anger quickly flooding the room and Inuyasha knew he was in for it. Knew there was no way he could get out of it. Then the piece of leather finally hit the floor and it sounded so very loudly to one very guilty hanyou.

And all Hell broke out. . .

"**IN-U-YAAA-SH-AAAAA!!!!"**

"Oh shit!!!"


End file.
